


99 problems

by OctoberWitch



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Cass aurait fait un putain de bon chirurgien, Jesse fait non de la tête mais le reste dit oui, M/M, de l'amitié (quand même), du sang (what else), et des jurons multilingues, probablement très cliché
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberWitch/pseuds/OctoberWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Custer ne facilitait jamais la vie de ses proches -surtout pas celle de Cassidy.<br/>C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de se faire tirer dessus à un bon kilomètre de l'église. A découvert. 20 mn avant le lever du soleil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 problems

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis tombé sur la série par hasard et c'est la chute la plus excitante et mémorable que j'ai eu depuis Misfits...  
> Un excellent univers décadent que je massacre ici en français, juste pour voir si Jesse et Cassidy ont du succès chez nous (ce qui donnerait lieu à une atroce traduction de cette fic en anglais, puisse les lance-roquettes maison de Tulip nous protéger d'une telle abomination).

5h43 du matin, Anville, état du Texas -le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

 

Un soleil huileux, putassier, cuisant, comme seule l'Amérique sait les faire. Un soleil qui pour l'instant dort encore derrière l'horizon, horizon qui tremble déjà, qui s'échauffe en vue d'une autre journée infernale.

A moins qu'il ne frémisse d'entendre les cris sourds de Jesse Custer, pasteur de son état et ordure repentie (à l'occasion). Se tordant dans la poussière du chemin menant à l'église, son costume dominical terne et imbibé de sang, il maudit successivement tous les prophètes, les saints, les anges, les archanges (et the Dude).

Cassidy, vampire de son état, alcoolique, drogué et branleur (pas toujours dans cet ordre), s'émerveille connement de la mémoire phénoménale du pasteur pour le panthéon chrétien.

Mais vu la réaction dudit pasteur, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

 

          - Putain de bordel de moine, Cass! Fait quelque chose!

Jesse réussi à se relever à demi pour attraper son col de chemise miteux et le tirer vers lui, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son visage furieux.

          -Et va pas me ressortir tes conneries du style "je suis un vampire de 119 ans, Jesse, donc tu comprendras que je ne me maîtrise pas quand je vois du sang" parce que sinon je vais te faire bouffer l'intégrale de Twilight jusqu'à ce que tu chies des paillettes, compris!

 

Une main prudemment posée sur le poing du pasteur -les vieilles habitudes ont la mort dure- Cassidy rétorqua le plus calmement du monde qu'il avait déjà bu 2 vaches et demi cette semaine et que ça lui suffisait largement, merci.

Le pasteur resserra sa prise et Cass décéda davantage lorsqu'il colla ses lèvres contre son oreille pour lui murmurer sensuellement:

 

          - ALORS BOUGE TON CUL ET STOPPE L’HÉMORRAGIE, COUILLON!

          - D'accord! D'accoooooord! Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands bisons, cowboy!

 

Jesse Custer, certainement atterré par sa répartie, s'évanouit sur le champ.

Cassidy jura plusieurs fois en gaélique, en anglais, en américain et en esperanto (situation de crise oblige) avant de poser ses longues mains sur la poitrine du pasteur.

A force de se faire déchiqueter de toutes les manières possible -et de contempler régulièrement ses entrailles- on apprend très vite l'anatomie humaine dans ses moindres détails. Cassidy était persuadé que si tous les chirurgiens du monde étaient des vampires, les fautes professionnelles seraient de l'histoire ancienne (l'intégrité des patients aussi, mais Cass avait souvent tendance à interrompre ses raisonnement les plus philosophiques en cours de route, manque de magnésium sans doute). Il savait donc que la balle avait perforé le haut du poumon droit, autorisant un flot de sang à s'échapper gaiement le long de la poitrine du prêtre et (moins gai, mais plus vicelard) un autre à remplir consciencieusement son poumon.

Ce n'est pas en restant les doigts croisés qu'il allait stopper l'hémorragie ou réparer le poumon en péril. Heureusement, la vue de votre meilleur (et seul) ami à l'agonie ainsi que l'imminence d'un lever de soleil mortel ont tendance à booster le Q.I. de n'importe qui.

Scrutant les environs -qui se limitaient à un arbre mort, du sable, le panneau d'affichage et encore plus de sable- Cassidy cherchait un objet long et creux, de préférence petit et plutôt rigide qui pourrait faire office de...là! Coincé contre un des pieds du panneau, un gobelet en carton à moitié écrasé avec une paille encore fichée en son centre. Abandonnant son pasteur dans la poussière, l'irlandais se précipita sur le déchet poisseux, s'empara de la paille (et de quelques fourmis au passage) et prit le temps de remercier les petits bâtards cradingues qui n'avaient jamais appris à épeler le mot "poubelle".

Il revint vers Jesse, triomphant, et l'enjamba pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

Et claquer tendrement ses joues mal rasées.

 

          - Oy! _Padre_! Je sais que t'es toujours là alors voilà le deal: toi et moi on va un peu jouer au docteur, mmh? Tu vas rester sage pour tonton Cass et en échange je te sauve la peau du cul, ok? Alors d'abord, enlever ce putain de costume -comment tu fait pour te trimballer habillé en croque-mort sous ce cagnard, hein? T'as la clim là-dessous, ou quoi?

 

Cassidy continua de jacasser tout en déchirant la chemise du pasteur -à la fois parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se la fermer et parce que ça lui évitait de s'attarder trop longuement sur le torse qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Il tira brusquement le bas de la chemise pour l'extraire du jean (foutrement serré, évidemment) et réussi à faire passer le bras amorphe de Jesse par la manche, dégageant ainsi toute son épaule droite.

 

          - Et c'est là que les choses sérieuses commencent, _padre_ , marmonna l'irlandais en coinçant la paille entre ses dents.

 

Il avait dans l'idée de retirer la balle avec ses doigts, à la barbare, mais le pasteur ne le laissa pas faire -ce petit enfoiré était bien moins évanoui qu'il l'aurait cru et sitôt que les doigts de Cassidy touchèrent la plaie béante, le grand rodéo commença.

Aussi agréable que puisse être un rodéo sur _Jesse Custer_ , Cass n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder pour l'instant: il pesa de tout son poids sur le pasteur, une main plaquant ses hanches dans la poussière et l'autre fouillant la plaie pour en extraire la balle. Jesse grognait -de vrais grognements de bestiole pas lavée, du genre à traîner dans le désert en attendant qu'un couillon juteux vienne s'y cramer le cul- et cette saloperie de balle qui n'arrêtait pas de lui filer entre les doigts.

Il n'y arriverait pas comme ça donc, plan B (plan Q, vu la bassesse de la manœuvre).

Cassidy s'assit confortablement sur l'entre-jambe du pasteur et se déhancha avec toute la précision d'une pute de luxe.

L'effet fut immédiat: Jesse arrêta de râler pour se concentrer sur une sensation bien plus agréable que se faire trouer la peau -les paupières lourdes, la nuque tendue, il essayait visiblement de se calmer et de ne plus chercher à désarçonner son docteur. Cassidy s'autorisa un sourire suffisant avant de se remettre au boulot. Il parvint à extraire la balle -qu'il jeta rageusement le plus loin possible.

 

          - Saloperie! Bon, on est presque au bout _padre_...je me fais juste un petit cocktail et après tu seras tiré d'affaire.

          - Un...un quoi!? Putain, Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une paille? Fais-moi plutôt un ga- urrrrgh!

          - Schhhh! schhh! schhhhhh.... (le vampire venait de planter la paille d'un bon 7cm dans la plaie) t'inquiète, je-sais-ce-que-je-fais! Si on rebouche tout ça maintenant tu vas te noyer dans ton propre sang, avoue que c'est con comme mort! Détend-toi et pense au seigneur, d'acc'?

 

Cassidy se pencha sur le pasteur, gardant ses fesses plaquées sur l'entrejambes de ce dernier, et entreprit de siphonner son poumon.

Il y eu quelques faux départs, le sang le plus en surface s'étant déjà à moitié coagulé au contact de l'air, mais très vite il put boire le liquide sirupeux comme un bon whiskey.

Jesse, malgré ses hanches qui sursautaient encore, avait jugé préférable de s'évanouir.

Lorsque Cassidy sentit que le pasteur respirait plus facilement, il retira la paille -dans un bruit peu ragoûtant, il est vrai- et se pencha pour examiner la plaie: un peu élargie par le traitement de choc, mais au moins le saignement s'était atténué et la poitrine de Jesse avait visiblement dégonflé.

Prudemment, il tâta ses pecs du plat de la main et fut soulagé de ne pas y trouver de rigidité suspecte (hormis les muscles du pasteur, mais ce serait pour une autre fois, avec un peu de chance).

 

          - Et maintenant, la rustine! T'es avec moi, petit?

          - Mmmh...ss...Cass...kesstufous..encore...?!

          - Encore? Wow! On est plus vicieux qu'on en a l'air, hein, _padre_? Le SM a jamais été mon truc (trop de douleur au quotidien ça gâche un peu la surprise, hein) mais si tu veux qu'on se fasse une petite séance de temps en temps je dis pas non! Par contre, il faut que tu gardes tes cartes en main si tu veux rester dans la partie...allez, on y va...

          - T'es con, putain...Cass? ...Cass!

 

Sourd à ses faibles protestations, le vampire s'était couché sur lui et approchait ses lèvres gercées de la plaie à vif.

Il rassembla de la salive qu'il laissa tomber sur la blessure en un magnifique filin translucide et glutineux -la mascotte d' _Alien_ aurait été fière. Au-dessus de sa tête ébouriffée il pouvait entendre les plaintes outrées de Jesse et son dégoût évident -Cassidy fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air vexé tout en continuant d'inonder le pec droit du pasteur (après tout, ce petit merdeux ne pouvait même pas voir ce qui se passait sur son nichon à moins de se tordre la nuque et il était en train de lui sauver la vie alors un peu de respect, merde).

Cassidy défendit son orgueil vampirique blessé d'un "j'aurais pu tout aussi bien te pisser dessus alors estime-toi heureux, hein!" avant de continuer ses soins particuliers. Et il faut dire qu'être susceptible marchait à merveille pour dissimuler ses réactions peu orthodoxes (ou catholiques, ou musulmanes, au choix vraiment, leur balai dans le cul devait faire grosso-merdo le même diamètre) quand sa langue râpait l'épiderme du pasteur.

Car il l'utilisait pour faire pénétrer la salive au plus profond de la blessure et bien cicatriser le tout -il imaginait que pour Jesse ce devait être l'équivalent d'un cunnilingus pectoral ou d'un suppositoire enfoncé au très très mauvais endroit.

Mais ça fonctionnait.

Il pouvait sentir la peau crépiter sous sa langue, toutes les cellules de Jesse accélérant le rythme et se mettant vaillamment au turbin pour réparer les dégâts. Si son pasteur était toujours aussi blafard sous son bronzage texan, au moins ne perdait-il pas plus ses couleurs.

Cassidy ne pouvait pas faire mieux -il fallait laisser travailler la nature- donc il s'occupa en lavant méthodiquement les contours de la plaie: sa langue passa autour du muscle bombé, sur le téton, sous le téton, sur les côtes et une partie des abdos (il y avait de minuscules éclaboussures à la limite du jean, si si, juste au centre, au-dessus de la braguette), remonta sur les clavicules bien dessinées et fini par arriver au cou de Jesse.

Le pasteur avait eut l'indélicatesse de s'évanouir (encore) et Cassidy songea -un vieux pincement au cœur- que son meilleur pote ne saurait même pas qu'il le désirait comme il avait rarement désiré quelqu'un depuis qu'il n'avait que ça à foutre (à part survivre et inventer des alcools imbuvables, bien sûr). Déjà nostalgique de ce qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu, il renifla l'odeur de Jesse, juste sous son menton, à la naissance de sa barbe, et osa même embrasser sa pomme d'Adam.

Le soleil déborda de l'horizon avec une ponctualité implacable, embrasant le désert à 6h07.

Cassidy le regarda ramper vers lui avec indifférence, mais pensa quand même à soulager le pasteur de son poids en prévision du barbecue -personne n'aime se réveiller avec un cadavre carbonisé sur la poitrine, après tout.

Un "BORDEL DE MERDE!" très rauque coupe son élan et Jesse le renverse brutalement, lui faisant littéralement mordre la poussière.

S'ensuit une bataille épique entre le pasteur et les bras et jambes sans fin de l'irlandais -il ramenait sans cesse un membre égaré sous son corps et tentait par tout les moyens de protéger Cassidy avec son mètre 77 râblé. Le vampire était trop séduit par les efforts du pasteur pour lui prêter main forte: il y perdit trois orteils ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa crête et un peu de fesse gauche.

Rien d'irremplaçable.

 

          - T'es plutôt lourd pour un aussi petit gabarit _padre_ , et -owwww...pas si petit que ça, en fait!

          - Cass! Tu peux rester sérieux 2 minutes?

          - Pour quoi faire? Et puis va rester sérieux quand t'as un charmant pasteur qui fait rempart de son corps pour te sauver les miches!

          - Fffff....ok, bon, on va pas non plus rester comme ça jusqu'à ce soir -bouge pas!

          - Pas de risque...

 

Cassidy s'installa confortablement sous Jesse, essayant docilement de se faire le plus petit possible et de ne pas (trop) chercher à chauffer le pasteur en lui mordillant l'oreille. Jesse parvint tant bien que mal à attraper le portable coincé dans la poche de son jean -après moult tentatives avortées et une feinte mémorable où il se redressa pour libérer son bras droit, ce qui transforma le flanc de Cass en plancha croustillante. Le vampire jura avoir entendu son meilleur pote marmonner un "bien fait" mais il décida de l'ignorer -ils avaient tellement mieux à faire en attendant les secours.

 

          - Tu appelles qui, au fait? Y'a pas grand monde au courant pour moi, tu sais...

          - Quelqu'un qui ne te canarderas pas à vue, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

          - J'en déduis que ce n'est pas ta petite-amie, alors?

          - EX!

          - J'en déduis que ce n'est pas ton EX-petite amie, alors, mmh? C'est qui? Je la connais?

          - Pourquoi tout de suite assumer que c'est une femme, hein?

          - Tu les attires comme un premier jour de soldes à -70%! Sûr que c'est une nana...c'est pas... Naaaannnn....c'est pas ta future-ex-petite-amie-transie-d'amour quand même?!

          - ...QUI?!

          - Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Roméo! C'est ta petite rainette de bénitier! La sainte vierge aux triplés! Madame Je-mate-la-bouche-du-pasteur-pendant-le-sermon-mais-j'écoute-jamais-ce-qu'il-bave!

          - Emily adore mes sermons!

          - AH! Tu vois! T'as deviné direct!

          - T'es lourd, Cass!

          - Techniquement _padre_ , c'est toi qui me pèse là...

 

Jesse se rendit et posa son front dans la poussière, protégeant la tête de Cassidy avec ses cheveux -Tulip avait beau critiquer sa nouvelle coupe, elle s'avérait toujours utile.

Le vampire était aux anges -ah, ah- et n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sous le pasteur comme un chat rassasié.

 

          - Cass?

          - _Si, padre_?

          - Tu peux arrêter ça? Sinon Emily va être tentée de nous laisser là jusqu'à demain en voyant notre...état.

          - Ou elle va nous engager pour un show privé? Elle a l'air d'avoir besoin de se lâcher un peu -trop de pression, ça se voit dans ses épaules, les gamins, tout ça, ça doit user à force- nan, un bon porno live, voilà ce qu'il lui faut pour se détendre!

          - Putain, Cass! T'en rates pas une...

          - Attendattendattend! Sérieux, _padre_ , imagine ça une seconde, hein? Toi, dans ton costume dominical impeccable, moi, la jouant mystérieux avec mes lunettes de soleil, le pasteur et le vampire, l'homme d'église et le monstre qui s'affrontent dans une lutte moite et sexy!

          - Cass...j'ai déjà dit non.

          - Mais pense au fric qu'on se ferait!

          - Toujours pas tenté!

          - ...dans l'église? Ose me dire que t'as jamais rêver de le faire sur l'autel!

          - ...fifty-fifty?


End file.
